yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Chapter 052
、 び。。。！！ | romaji = Edo Sen, Futatabi...!! | english = Aster Duels Again...! | japanese translated = Edo Battles Again...!! | alternate = | chapter number = 52 | japanese release = March 21, 2010 | american release = | uk release = }} "Aster Duels Again...!", known as "Edo Battles Again...!!" in the Japanese version, is the fifty second chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. It was first printed in Japanese in the V Jump magazine and in English in the Shonen Jump magazine. Both of which were printed in volume 8 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX graphic novels afterwards. Summary Midori comments that Jaden's debut Duel for his new "Masked Hero" Deck did not go as well as he had planned. Chazz believes that Aster has strength similar to that of Zane. Jaden appears upset, but quickly recovers, declaring that he won't lose next time. Bastion remarks that even after a defeat, Jaden will always be Jaden. Dr. Crowler announces the end of the competition for the day, and tells everyone that the pairings for the singles matches will be announced tomorrow. Aster meets with Principal MacKenzie, with the latter apologizes for interrupting Aster in the middle of this world tour. He tells Aster that he's doing well as a professional, after only being a pro for a year. Aster tells MacKenzie that he couldn't turn him down - it was MacKenzie that enabled Aster to become a pro in the first place. He's also still technically a student at the American academy. MacKenzie remarks that Aster thought that this would be function as a nice breather. Aster declares he has one more objective - The King and The Kaiser are both at the academy. MacKenzie asks if Aster knows them, and he responds that he faced both of them many times in the World Junior Championships. Aster asks about David's condition, having heard from Reggie that he was unconscious. The Principal tells him to put it out of his mind. Jaden is still a bit upset that he's the only Duel Academy student who lost today, not liking the fact that he's the only "black mark" on the record so far. Syrus tells him there was no helping it - he was facing a pro, after all. Bastion comments on how varied their American students' Decks were, and Syrus remarks that Reggie's and David's were similarly varied. Jaden recalls the students trying to get their hands on his spirit card, but puts the issue out of his mind and hopes that he and his friends will all win tomorrow. Zane passes the Duel Academy video room and sees Atticus. He stops and asks why the latter hasn't returned to his dorm yet, with Atticus responding that he needs to finish up homework for Professor Sartyr's class. Zane suggests he finish at the dorm, but Atticus opts to stay. Aster arrives at the Duel field, and remarks that as the original Duel Academy branch founded by Seto Kaiba, the place is "duelist holy ground". He says that he had always wanted to visit this place. After Atticus finishes his homework, he begins to walk back to his dorm. Noticing that the door to the Duel field if open, he enters to see what's going on. Seeing Aster, Atticus greets him, saying that he thinks it's been about three years since they've seen one another. Aster confirms this as Adrian watches from the balcony. Atticus remarks that he got wrapped in the nostalgia - he usually only talks to women. Aster says that Atticus hasn't changed - he's as easygoing as ever. Atticus is surprised to see a pro duelist here and Aster responds that he's also still a student. He goes on to say that he has debts to repay from their Junior days. Atticus jokingly asks who he borrowed money from. Aster recalls that he couldn't beat either Atticus or Zane years ago and even now, as a pro, he is still frustrated over his earlier losses. He stops beating around the bush and challenges Atticus. Atticus agrees, and they begin a Duel. Adrian is shocked to see a Duel between the two of them, and even more floored by the statement that Atticus was stronger than Aster when the two were juniors. Aster starts the Duel, drawing "Vision Fusion". He Special Summons a Level 5 monster from his hand, "Vision Hero Faris" by sending the Level 4 or lower "Vision Hero Increase" from his hand to the Graveyard. And when "Faris" is Special Summoned, Aster can send a Level 4 or lower "Vision Hero" from his Deck to the Graveyard, sending "Vision Hero Minimum Ray". He Sets a card and ends his turn. Atticus notes the monster's low ATK for its Level - it exists to send "Vision HEROes" to the Graveyard. He begins his turn, drawing "The Atmosphere", and muses that when Aster takes damage, the two "Vision HEROes" in Aster's Graveyard will become visions in his Trap Zone. He thinks that there's no doubt that Aster has "Vision Fusion" in his hand, and activates a Spell Card, "Excavation Work", allowing him to send the "Synthesize Sphere" in his hand to the Graveyard and draw a card. Then he Special Summons his own monster, as Aster has a Level 5 or higher monster on his field, "Breeze Sphere". He proceeds to Tribute it to Summon the Level 5 "Virtual Sphere", with 2200 ATK, and attacks and destroys "Faris," reducing Aster's Life Points to 3400. Aster explains that because he's taken damage, the "Vision HEROes" in his Graveyard, "Minimum Ray" and "Increase" appear in his Trap Zone as visions. Atticus Sets a card and ends his turn. Aster draws, activating "Vision Fusion," fusing the two visions into "Vision Hero Adoration". Then he Summons "Vision Hero Multiply Guy", allowing the effect of "Adoration" to lower the ATK and DEF of Atticus' monsters by the respective ATK and DEF of "Multiply Guy", causing "Virtual Sphere" to decrease to 1400 and 1100, respectively. Aster attacks with "Adoration", who uses "Ambition Sanctions" to destroy Virtual Sphere, reducing Atticus to 2600 Life Points. Aster angrily declares that today, on this field, he will break the curse of his junior days, while unbeknownst to either of them, Principal MacKenzie watches the Duel. Featured Duel: Aster Phoenix vs. Atticus Rhodes Turn 1: Aster Aster draws "Vision Fusion". He sends the "Vision Hero Increase" in his hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Vision Hero Faris" (1600/1800) in Attack Position through its own effect. Its other effect also activates, sending 1 "Vision Hero Minimum Ray" from Aster's Deck to the Graveyard. Aster Sets a card. Turn 2: Atticus Atticus draws "The Atmosphere". He activates "Excavation Work", sending the "Synthesize Sphere" in his hand to the Graveyard to draw a card. As his opponent controls a Level 5 or higher monster, Atticus Special Summons "Breeze Sphere" (700/1000). He Tributes "Breeze Sphere" to Tribute Summon "Virtual Sphere" (2200/1800) in Attack Position. It attacks and destroys "Faris" (Aster 4000 → 3400). As he has taken damage, Aster moves the "Increase" and "Minimum Ray" in his Graveyard to his Spell & Trap Card Zone. Atticus Sets a card. Turn 3: Aster Aster activates "Vision Fusion", fusing the "Increase" and "Minimum Ray" in his Spell & Trap Card Zone to Fusion Summon "Vision Hero Adoration" (2800/2100) in Attack Position. He Normal Summons "Vision Hero Multiply Guy" (800/700) and activates the effect of "Adoration", reducing the ATK and DEF of "Virtual Sphere" by that of "Multiply Guy", to 1400 and 1100. "Adoration" attacks and destroys "Virtual Sphere" (Atticus 4000 → 2600). Duel continues in the next chapter. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.